A Very Hudson Musical
by missfrankenteen
Summary: Finn sabía que no debía haberse pasado la noche jugando con la consola. Sabía que debía haberle hecho caso a su madre y dormir las horas necesarias. Ahora, el sueño le va a pasar factura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>No ha podido dormir absolutamente nada esta noche. No ha podido, pero tampoco es que haya puesto mucho empeño en ello. La partida de Super Mario estaba bastante avanzada donde la dejó la última vez, era obligatorio quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada pasando la pantalla del último castillo, a pesar de que su madre le hubiera dicho una y otra vez <em>Finn, no te acuestes tarde que mañana tienes una clase peligrosa a primera hora<em>.

La cosa se descontroló. Primero fue pasarse un castillo de Super Mario, después fue _a ver si en el siguiente castillo rescatamos ya de una vez a la princesa Peach esta_, _que venga castillos y más castillos pero aquí no aparece nadie_ y finalmente fue pasarse el Super Mario original, el de las carreras de karts, el de las galaxias y aún ni rastro de la puta Peach, que él recuerde.

Finn sabía que no debía haberse pasado la noche jugando con la consola. Sabía que debía haberle hecho caso a su madre, que las clases denominadas peligrosas hay que afrontarlas con buen pie, ánimo y, sobre todo, descanso. Cosas que no tenía a esas alturas de la noche ni tendría por la mañana, a no ser que sucediera un milagro que no iba a suceder ni aunque se lo pidiera con mucho fervor a un sandwich de queso mal tostado.

Durmió exactamente cuatro horas.

Cuando finalmente se encontró con su preciada taquilla –después de haber intentado abrir la de Rachel, la de Santana y la de Quinn, todas ellas por error–, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse herméticamente en cualquier momento y por ello casi acabó cerrando la puerta de la misma con su cabeza aún dentro, si no fuera porque alguien sujetó la puerta antes de que sucediera tal catástrofe.

–Buenos días, Finny D –le saludó Puck–. Te has viciado toda la noche a la maquinita, ¿eh? –se burlaba mientras movía los pulgares como si estuviera apretando los botones del mando de una consola.

Finn no tenía fuerzas, ganas, ni neuronas para contestar. Todas esas cosas y otras tantas decidieron quedarse en la cama, a pesar de que intentó llevárselas consigo porque _joder, os necesito para soportar las clases peligrosas, no me hagáis esto…_

Y, efectivamente, lo hicieron. Esa putada y todas las demás. Lo abandonaron cual perro cuando pasa de ser cachorro a adulto, como si el hecho de hacerse más grande implicara que ya no sirve para nada, que ya no pertenece a una familia.

Cómo le hubiera gustado quedarse en la cama junto a sus neuronas…

–––––

Oye voces lejanas a su alrededor. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero le resulta prácticamente imposible, como si le hubieran echado fuertes somníferos en el agua que bebió antes de dormir para que no le despierten ni con los mejores y más eficaces métodos de tortura china. Incluyendo collejas o zarandeos.

–Finn, venga, ¡que te has quedado sopa! –exclama Puck, sin saber qué más hacer para que su compañero se despierte–. ¡Estamos llegando muy tarde a desayunar, vamos!

El cerebro de Finn comienza a procesar lentamente todas las palabras que ha creído escuchar, eliminando poco a poco las que no le parecen importantes. Sopa, tarde, desayunar. Tarde, desayunar. Tarde, tarde, tarde.

–¡Joder, me he quedado sopa! –grita por fin, y despega las sábanas de su cuerpo como si fueran la primera fuente de contagio de la peste. Se pone rápidamente la ropa y deja el pijama hecho un ovillo encima de la cama–. ¡Venga, venga, Puck, llegamos tarde!

Echan a correr.

Las escaleras que se extienden ante ellos cuando salen de la habitación son casi interminables. En circunstancias normales, cuando tienes muchas ganas de dormir, parece que esas escaleras van creciendo en número y, a cada paso que das, aparecen dos peldaños más al final. En circunstancias especiales, como en este caso, cuando llegas tan tan tarde que crees que no vas a conseguir llegar nunca a tiempo, das un paso y aparecen cinco escaleras más, y todo se siente como si estuvieras dando vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de esa escalera, sin importar lo rápido que vayas y las muchas ganas que tengas de llegar al Gran Comedor porque uno: tienes un hambre que ni la que siente un dementor por tus recuerdos felices y dos: si llegas tarde al desayuno, llegas tarde a todo lo demás, y si llegas tarde a todo lo demás y Sue Silvester te ve correteando por los pasillos cuando deberías estar en clase, te la cargas, y te la cargas _bien_.

El Gran Comedor está lleno cuando por fin consiguen encontrar el final de ese ovillo de escaleras. No llegan tan tarde como esperaban, pero llegan tarde. Ya casi no hay sitio que ocupar, ni tampoco comida. Eso, sin duda, es lo peor de llegar tarde a desayunar casi todas las mañanas: la rapidez con la que se agota la comida.

Diversas leyendas cuentan que tienes que estar un par de horas antes de la apertura del Gran Comedor esperando en la puerta si quieres coger un buen sitio y la mejor comida para afrontar bien los estudios.

Otras leyendas cuentan que con estar veinte minutos antes es suficiente.

Todas coinciden en que si llegas tarde, te quedarás con la peor comida, la que nadie quiere, y necesitarás comer el doble si quieres rendir bien en las clases. Excepto en gimnasia.

Puck echa a correr en cuanto encuentra un sitio disponible en su mesa. Finn se queda ahí parado, viéndole engullir los restos de un pastel con demasiado chocolate que alguien ha dejado abandonado y medio mordido en su plato antes de marcharse.

Hay que ver. Puck, rebajándose a comer el pastel que otra persona ha mordido anteriormente sólo porque si come de lo que la gente no ha tocado, tendrá que comer muchísimo más y si hace eso, lo más seguro es que pierda sus abdominales y eso sí que no puede permitírselo.

Puck vive por sus abdominales. Las chicas se matan entre sí por compartir una tarde con los abdominales de Puck. Si Puck se queda sin sus preciados abdominales, Puck deja de ser alguien para convertirse en un simple alumno que no llama la atención ni aunque se vista con los colores más llamativos que encuentre en su baúl.

Es algo parecido a lo de la supervivencia del más fuerte, algo que Finn nunca entenderá de verdad, pero que es así.

Finn ha dejado de ser el más fuerte hace ya algún tiempo. Se convirtió en un simple alumno después de que renunciara a su puesto en el equipo de quidditch para centrarse más en los estudios. Su madre se lo aconsejó, _Finn, el equipo te quita mucho tiempo de estudio, y el poco tiempo que te resta lo malgastas durmiendo o yendo quién sabe dónde con tu amigo Puck. Deberías hacer algo. _

Cuando dejó el equipo, los primeros días sintió nostalgia, incluso pensó en volver ocultándoselo a su madre, pero definitivamente, eso no era una buena idea. Su madre se acabaría dando cuenta de sus malas notas y seguro que se sentiría muy decepcionada de que no hubiera seguido su consejo.

Dejó el equipo para centrarse en los estudios, sí, pero nadie le dijo que fuera _tan_ complicado. Solía sentarse en cualquier parte que encontraba libre, con los pergaminos extendidos y la pluma moviéndose al compás del viento, pensando en cómo podía empezar aquella redacción sobre las consecuencias de un hecho histórico cualquiera importante para la comunidad mágica.

El viento siempre se llevaba todas sus ideas cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir. Y las que no se llevaba, no le servían.

Casi siempre acababa frustrado, volviendo a enrollar los pergaminos y enganchando la pluma a cualquier parte de su uniforme que se encontrara libre, buscando con la mirada otro sitio donde poder sentarse y donde el viento no pudiera alcanzarle.

Ella casi siempre le observaba desde detrás de una piedra, perfectamente escondida. Era bastante buena en lo que hacía, así que casi siempre le sobraba tiempo para malgastar en su cuarto haciendo absolutamente nada, o paseando por cualquier parte o espiándole a él desde esa piedra.

Le daba bastante pena. Ella había sido testigo directo de cómo había subido hasta lo más alto y cómo luego, de repente, se había estrellado contra el suelo a una velocidad impresionante.

Quería ayudarle, pero prefería observarle desde lejos, para que no perdiera la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Esa noche, después de verle recoger por enésima vez los pergaminos del suelo, ella pensó en muchas cosas. Pensó en que de verdad Finn necesitaba ayuda, pensó en que ella era la única que podía dársela, pensó también en lo infravalorados que estaban los verdaderos talentos como ella en esa escuela, pero sobre todo pensó en que le importaba muy poco la dignidad que le quedara a Finn, porque bien podía ser nula, y además, la dignidad _real_ no se mide según el status escolar de las personas con las que te juntas para hacer los deberes ocasionalmente.

Decidió que la próxima vez que le viera le ofrecería su ayuda, dejaría de espiarle desde detrás de las piedras sintiendo pena por él y le ofrecería su apoyo y sus amplios conocimientos para todas las veces que no supiera cómo comenzar una redacción de tema histórico.

Por la mañana se despertó unos cinco minutos antes de que sonara su despertador, como todas las mañanas, después de haber dormido unas ocho horas que por poco le parecieron días. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y comprobó que aún faltaba una hora para que abriera el Gran Comedor. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, Finn y su amigo el musculitos llegarían unos diez minutos tarde.

Decidió mientras se vestía que la primera buena acción que haría por la mañana sería guardarle un sitio a Finn, a su lado. Se ocuparía de que nadie se sentara en ese lugar hasta que Finn no llegara.

Y todo va bien, hasta el momento. Ahí está el sitio vacío, impolutamente desocupado al lado de Rachel Berry, pero Finn no parece verlo. Ni Finn ni su amigo parecen darse cuenta de que hay un sitio vacío en la mesa.

Rachel quiere levantar los brazos y hacerle señas, pero prefiere fingir que no puede dejar de mirar a su plato lleno de comida y que le importa bastante poco quién se siente a su lado, porque ella no está mirando de reojo cada dos por tres a Finn, por supuesto que no.

En ese momento, como por arte de magia, Puck levanta la vista del plato lleno de manjares bajos en calorías que llevaba admirando durante más de dos minutos y comienza a hacerle señas a Finn y al sitio libre, cual Cupido lanzando flechas para que surja el amor a primera vista. _Tío, hay un sitio libre, ahí, ahí, corre, ¡que te lo quitan! _

Finn consigue localizar a su nuevo amor y la sacudida que siente al verlo ahí, tan vacío, claramente esperándole a él, frente a una gran fuente de algo que parece muy sabroso desde la distancia a la que lo ve, es tan grande que empieza a abrirse paso entre las mesas, y la gente que sale del Gran Comedor en dirección a las clases de turno, dando codazos y patadas giratorias cada vez que encuentra la oportunidad hasta que por fin la distancia que lo separa es tan pequeña que casi puede tocarlo y Rachel Berry le mira de reojo y sonríe según se sienta y comienza a engullir sandwiches de mermelada que parecen haber sido preparados exclusivamente para él.

Primera buena acción del día completada.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry es una de esas personas que suelen incluirse a sí mismas o son incluidas por otros en el grupo de personas comúnmente denominadas _atrayentes_.

Pero no nos precipitemos. Después de haber hecho esta peligrosa afirmación, conviene tener en cuenta que hay diferentes tipos de personas atrayentes, debemos saber que no conforman este grupo sólo las personas que te entran por los ojos sí o sí porque tienen un buen escote o una abultada entrepierna.

Hay muchos tipos de atracción, y Rachel Berry tiene una de las más importantes, y a la vez, de las más olvidadas por los chicos.

Su inteligencia.

Rachel Berry no es una persona que vaya a clase con la túnica medio desabrochada como hacen otras chicas de su clase –sí, Santana López, _esto va por ti_–. Rachel Berry va a clase con la túnica perfectamente abrochada y a lo lejos parece que lleva puesta una maldita camisa de fuerza. Rachel Berry se parece a su abuela en su forma de vestir. Rachel Berry nunca consigue chicos que la lleven a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts, en comparación con otras que consiguen mínimo tres cada tarde después de clase con algo tan fácil como pasearse moviendo el culo delante de los chicos.

Pero Rachel Berry no echa de menos eso, quizá porque nunca lo ha tenido, o quizá porque tiene algo que las chicas guapas nunca tendrán.

Su inteligencia.

Rachel Berry sabe todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas, aprende los hechizos en segundos, sabe preparar las pociones más eficaces con ingredientes que ni los profesores conocen.

No siempre está dispuesta a ayudar, es un hecho que todo el mundo sabe y los más vagos han comprobado, pero si es por Finn Hudson, puede hacer una excepción.

Rachel Berry sabe que Finn Hudson es como ella. Es un talento olvidado. Y Rachel Berry siempre está dispuesta a hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda estudiantil para ayudar a los talentos olvidados.

Porque está segura de que si los talentos olvidados se unen, acabarán dominando el mundo, desterrando a todos esos que se hacen llamar _populares_ y sólo lo son porque se ejercitan en el gimnasio por las tardes en vez de dedicarse a estudiar.

Rachel Berry cuenta las horas para que la clase de Adivinación con la señorita Holly Holiday se acabe. Es una de sus menos favoritas, si tiene que elegir. Dos minutos. Dentro de dos minutos, Rachel Berry le dirigirá por primera vez la palabra a Finn Hudson, le explicará que le ha estado observando todas las tardes después de hacer los deberes desde hace algún tiempo desde detrás de las piedras –o puede que ese dato se lo salte– y le ofrecerá su ayuda con los deberes, las prácticas de Pociones que hay que demostrar mañana en clase o lo que sea que necesite para que la marcha del equipo de quidditch tenga algo de efecto en sus notas finales y…

_Ring_.

Como si acabaran de dar el pistoletazo de salida en una carrera, Finn Hudson recoge sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo y sale corriendo.

Corre, Rachel Berry. Corre, o lo perderás de vista entre tantos corros de alumnos.

Oh. _Mierda._

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, detrás, delante, ni rastro de él, parece como si se lo hubieran tragado unas tierras movedizas de acción instantánea. O cualquiera de esos corros de personas que siempre los rodean a la salida de clase.

Izquierda, derecha, detrás, delan–. _Espera un momento. _

Su altura es inconfundible. No hay nadie más alto que él en esta escuela y allí, al lado de la puerta del auditorio, parado mirando a las musarañas, hay alguien que es tan alto como Finn Hudson.

Rachel se acerca despacio a él, por si las dudas. De puntillas, como si tuviera miedo de que el sonido de sus pasos acercándose fuera a asustarle, como si ella fuera una cazadora experta y él la presa que no debe escaparse bajo ningún concepto.

Rachel Berry se para a escasos metros de Finn Hudson, libros pegados al pecho para que no se note que su corazón quiere salir a tomar el aire un rato y ya de paso correr la maratón, pies balanceándose bailarines, palabras que se amontonan en su boca pero que se niegan a salir hasta que él no le dirija la primera palabra.

Él no la ve. Es como si hubiera sido víctima de un hechizo hipnotizador. Sigue clavado allí, como si las demás personas no existieran, con un brazo apoyado en la puerta abierta del auditorio y mirando a…

_Oh, mierda._

Rachel Berry recuerda muy bien la historia de Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson. Todo el mundo en el colegio la recuerda, es imposible que no se te vengan a la mente en según qué momentos las risas de ella y la cara destrozada de tristeza y decepción de él tras su _rechazo_.

Finn Hudson había estado enamorado de Quinn Fabray desde que la vio por primera vez sentada en aquel pequeño taburete a la espera de que el Sombrero Seleccionador le adjudicara una casa.

Aquella misma noche, después de que a ella la pusieran en Slytherin, Finn llamó a su madre para decirle que le habían puesto en la casa Ravenclaw, tal y como ella había predicho y… _ah, mamá, otra cosa. Quiero que sepas que he encontrado a la chica de mis sueños, y pronto va a ser mi novia._

Su madre, en respuesta, le felicitó por ese gran logro de pertenecer a una casa tan importante para Hogwarts como Ravenclaw, y luego adjuntó algo que todas las madres suelen decir en este tipo de casos: y… _Finn, me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a una chica que te gusta, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado… pronto para decir que va a ser tu novia? Tienes once años, es muy pronto para andar pensando en eso, ¿no crees? _

Finn pensaba de verdad de la buena que Quinn acabaría siendo su novia, porque si se habían conocido en aquel preciso momento y no antes ni después, era por algo. Algo llamado destino, que había querido que se conocieran en aquel preciso momento y no antes ni después.

Ah, _conocer._ Una palabra muy complicada. Finn Hudson realmente conocía a Quinn Fabray, había estado observándola demasiado tiempo –había sido testigo de su rápido ascenso desde lo más bajo hasta la cumbre de la pirámide de las animadoras de quidditch de Hogwarts– así como escuchando las conversaciones con sus amigas, para saber exactamente qué cosas le gustaban. Quería que, cuando le dirigiera la palabra por primera vez, ella no pensara que era sólo un estúpido tipo enamorado de ella. Un tipo cualquiera, al fin y al cabo.

Finn Hudson no quería ser un tipo cualquiera. En cuanto supo que la tradición consistía en que los capitanes de los diferentes equipos de quidditch en Hogwarts tenían más posibilidades de salir con la capitana de las animadoras, Finn se esforzó al máximo para llegar a ser capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y así conquistar a su chica.

Finn Hudson no era un tipo cualquiera, y Quinn Fabray lo sabía.

Quinn Fabray sabía que el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw era un tipo algo ingenuo, pero que perseguía lo que quería hasta que lo conseguía. Lo había demostrado llegando a ser el capitán, y había hecho que pareciera _fácil_ llegar hasta lo más alto, tanto literal como figuradamente, ya que Finn Hudson consiguió alcanzar la mayor altura registrada en el colegio montado en su escoba y hasta el momento nadie se había atrevido a arrebatarle tal título_._

Pero todo el mundo sabe que a Quinn Fabray no le atraen los capitanes de los equipos de quidditch porque se esfuerzan en llegar hasta ahí y son buenos en lo que hacen, sino porque sus torsos son algo que bien puede haber venido de otra dimensión y a Quinn Fabray le _apasiona _explorar otras dimensiones, por mucho que sea presidenta del Club del Celibato. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Todo el mundo menos Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson realmente creía que Quinn Fabray podría enamorarse de él, porque se lo merecía, porque había dejado muchas cosas importantes de lado para llegar al mismo escalón donde ella estaba, ella debía darle una oportunidad para demostrarle que podría ser bueno para ella aunque no tuviera los mismos abdominales que el capitán de Gryffindor, Noah Puckerman.

Como su vida se había vuelto algo monótona y aburrida desde que Noah Puckerman ya no quería quedar con ella, la capitana de las animadoras aprovechó la ingenuidad del capitán para divertirse un rato. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Todo el mundo menos Finn Hudson.

Cuando Quinn Fabray se acercó la primera vez para felicitarle por la victoria después de un partido importante, tres años después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador les separara, Finn Hudson no sabía dónde podría encontrar un lugar donde esconderse porque _joder, la mismísima perfección me está hablando a mí, los planetas deben haberse alineado para concederme esto _y quería correr cuando días después ella le acorraló en las duchas y exploró todo lo que la otra dimensión le dejó explorar, que fue bastante poco, todo sea dicho, porque Finn estaba aún más confundido que la primera vez que hablaron y no dejaba de negarse porque aquello no era acorde con los principios del Club del Celibato y muchas más tonterías que a Quinn no le interesaba oír en aquel momento_._

Finn aún sigue creyendo que Quinn le quiso en algún momento de esos pocos días que estuvieron juntos, si es que esos dos incidentes más el del auditorio cuentan como estar _juntos_.

El incidente del auditorio. Han pasado dos años desde ese fatídico incidente y aún la gente sigue recordándolo y restregándoselo en la cara a la mínima, es como si todos lo hubieran clavado en su memoria a prueba de fuego y ni los más potentes _obliviate _fueran de ayuda.

El incidente del auditorio sucedió como sigue.

Una mañana, Finn encontró una nota de Quinn dentro de su libro de Adivinación, que en letra muy pequeña pero inteligible decía: _mañana por la tarde tengo un examen, me encantaría que vinieras a darme ánimos. ¿A las cinco en el auditorio? ¿Sí? Perfecto. Besos, Quinn. _

Finn no podía decirle a su _novia_ que no podría ir a darle ánimos para su examen, por muchos exámenes difíciles que él también tuviera, porque eso sería ser muy mal novio así que a las cinco se presentó en el auditorio y aquello parecía como si Quinn hubiera puesto notas en todos los libros de todos los alumnos del colegio. Gente por todos los lados, gente esperando a ser colocada en las butacas, gente, gente, gente.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta con un solo pie, dos de las amigas de Quinn que Finn reconocía de ser sus perritos falderos se acercaron a él, le agarraron de los brazos y le obligaron a subir al escenario donde lo sentaron en una silla, entre vítores y aplausos de los chicos y las caras de desconcierto de las chicas y del propio Finn.

Quinn no tardó mucho en salir, lista para hacer su _examen_ delante de todos los alumnos de su clase. Finn pensó que la túnica que llevaba era bastante extraña para hacer un examen, pero desechó rápidamente esa idea cuando vio a Quinn a pocos metros de él sacar la varita y comenzar a pronunciar conjuros de los que él nunca había oído hablar.

_It's always been about me, myself and I._

Oooohs y aaaahs llenaron la estancia ante la visión de algunos fuegos artificiales e impidieron a Finn poder oír algún otro de los conjuros que su _novia_ estaba presentando para ese examen tan extraño. Pensó en levantarse y marcharse de allí, pero se encontró con sus dos manos atadas al respaldo de la silla por medio de una cuerda que no parecía querer aflojarse.

_I will not wanna be anybody's other half. _

Finn empezó a mosquearse. ¿De qué iba todo eso de cantar y hechizar y…? ¡No tenía ningún sentido, eso no podía ser un examen!

_You make me wanna say: I don't, I don't, I don't._

Las tartas que aterrizarían en medio de su cara segundos después de que ella realizara tres movimientos rápidos de muñeca sí que no se las esperaba. Mientras todos se reían, él se quedó allí congelado, saboreando el ligero toque de frambuesa que tenía el sirope que caía desde su nariz y sin saber por qué estaba ocurriendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Me, a family? Us, a family? Ugh, we can't be a family! _

Finn tenía la sensación de que todo aquello que estaba sucediendo tenía la palabra humillación escrita en letras brillantes de neón. Pero no conseguía entender por qué Quinn le hacía eso en ese preciso momento. Y que de repente se le llenara la cara y el cuerpo de plumas no hizo que lo viera más claramente, al contrario.

_You will remember when I said: I don't, I don't._

Mientras la clara de un huevo resbalaba por su pelo y espalda, Finn se dio cuenta de lo que todo el mundo sabía desde un principio: Quinn le había estado utilizando para divertirse y este era el colofón final, la travesura más importante de todas. No pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo si eso se lo haría a todos sus novios o sólo a él por ser el más estúpido de todos y no darse cuenta de lo que de verdad quería Quinn a tiempo.

_I do, I do I do, I do hate you._

Un estruendo de aplausos y vítores descongeló a Finn, y en segundos se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Acababan de tirar la silla al suelo con él sentado en ella. Las celebraciones y risas le desconcertaron aún más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuvieran aplaudiendo después de todo lo que habían visto? Que le tiren tartas a la cara a alguien es gracioso, vale, pero cuando roza los extremos de la completa humillación como en este caso… las cosas cambian.

Notó como sus manos estaban libres de nuevo. Aún podía oír las risas de Quinn y sus perritos falderos, dentro de su oído, como una maldición o un bucle musical que no podía dejar de escuchar ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

Quinn guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, sonrió al público que seguía aplaudiendo e hizo una reverencia.

Travesura realizada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: La canción que Quinn canta en este capítulo se llama I Do, de Colbie Caillat. Como podréis comprobar le hice algunos cambios a la letra para que se relacionara un poco más con la escena en cuestión. **


	3. Chapter 3

Noah Puckerman observa desde lejos a Rachel Berry haciendo aspavientos que nunca llega a completar realmente frente a su amigo Finn. No puede evitar reírse. Si Finn está haciendo lo que cree que está haciendo, no hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer.

Puck piensa en acercarse y decirle algo a su amigo, algo como que deje de mirar a esa Barbie que nunca le hará caso, y que se agache, porque una chica está intentando decirle algo –y sigue siendo una chica aunque se vista como una abuela.

La música ha dejado de sonar ya en el auditorio desde hace algunos minutos, pero Finn es incapaz de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, porque efectivamente allí ha pasado de todo. Incluso cosas que nunca se atreverá a admitir.

Quinn sale del auditorio y pasa por su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada que dice _haznos un favor a todos, date la vuelta y hazle caso a la enana que está detrás de ti intentando pedirte que la acompañes esta tarde a Dumbledore sabe qué parte de Hogwarts para fingir que tiene novio_antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse meneando la túnica como sólo la capitana de las animadoras sabe hacerlo.

Finn se queda mirando al vacío en dirección a las últimas pisadas de Quinn, hasta que un carraspeo femenino le hace darse media vuelta sorprendido y ahí está Rachel Berry, con sus libros en el pecho fuertemente agarrados y su cara de _oh mierda y yo que pensaba que no me oiría qué hago qué digo oh mierda.  
><em>  
>Finn la mira, desde los pocos mechones de pelo que le caen por la cara y otros que se esconden detrás de sus orejas hasta los zapatos que pueden llegar a confundirse con el suelo si no te fijas muy bien.<p>

Espera.

Mira a otro lado mientras se muerde el labio. No esperará ella que diga algo para comenzar una conversación cuando al fin y al cabo es ella misma la que se ha acercado y le ha estado observando desde hace a saber cuánto tiempo.

Sigue esperando.

Las punteras de los zapatos de Rachel se mueven nerviosas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

–Perdona que te moleste, pero... –comienza ella por fin, sin dejar de mover los pies y sin establecer contacto visual con su interlocutor en ningún momento.

Finn la mira y murmura un _¿hmm? _algo distraído, mientras sigue concentrando su mirada en la gente que los está observando casi al borde de la carcajada.

–Verás... Finn, um, me preguntaba si–

–¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? –le corta él mirándola fijamente por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella charla, algo nervioso.

Rachel duda, pero finalmente asiente.

–Pues vamos a otra parte, por favor. La gente nos está mirando –suplica Finn, echando una última mirada fugaz a los alumnos congregados en un corro a pocos metros de ellos que con toda seguridad estarán haciendo apuestas sobre qué sabor de tarta caerá por el pelo de Finn y su nueva amiguita cuando Quinn encuentre un rato libre y no tenga nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar al que una vez fue su novio y a las personas que le rodeen en ese momento, culpables o no.

...:::...

–¿Y bien? –pregunta Finn cuando ya es notorio que alguien debe decir algo, llevan más de diez minutos caminando en silencio por los jardines.

Rachel sigue su camino mirando al suelo, sin separarse de sus libros, como si ellos fueran un fuerte muro que impidiera que su corazón marchara a dar otro paseo totalmente diferente y no volviera más.

–Yo... quería decirte que–

–¿Es algo de los sándwiches que desayuné esta mañana? ¿Tenían algo malo dentro, estaban envenenados? Porque me estoy sintiendo un poco mareado y no me extrañaría que fuera porque alguien le puso algo a esos deliciosos manjares...

Rachel no puede por menos que echarse a reír.

–No, los sándwiches estaban bien, que yo sepa.

–Oh, menos mal. Ya pensé que tendría que ir a la enfermería. No me gusta que me hechicen, por mucho que sea para recuperarme. Ya sabes, desde lo de Quinn...

–¡Eso, eso quería decirte! –le corta Rachel casi gritando antes de que la conversación se vaya por derroteros no permitidos aún. Por mucha pena que le dé el pobre chico, no quiere saber nada de eso en este momento. Tiene que decirle algo y tiene que decírselo ya–. Yo quiero... ofrecerte mi ayuda.

–¿Tu... um, ayuda? –repite Finn, un poco confundido.

–Sí, ¡sí! Mi ayuda –exclama ella, casi saltando de la emoción porque por fin ha conseguido decirle lo que quería, aunque sólo fuera la introducción–. Quiero, um, ayudarte a... digamos, recuperar todo lo que has perdido durante estos años.

Finn se para en seco al oír eso, y sus ojos brillantes se hinchan a más no poder. Rachel no es capaz de decir si es por la sorpresa o la emoción de que alguien finalmente le vaya a ayudar. Probablemente sea por la sorpresa. O por la emoción. O por las dos cosas.

–¿Y cómo me vas a ayudar? –pregunta él, intentando asimilar lo que le acaban de proponer.

–Pues... um, había pensado ayudarte si tenías problemas con los deberes y eso –aclara la chica.

La expresión de Finn se relaja un poco.

–¿Te parece bien? –pregunta Rachel, ante la falta de esa respuesta afirmativa rotunda que había planeado recibir.

Finn se lo piensa un poco. Finalmente, asiente levemente, como si tuviera miedo de las consecuencias que aquella decisión pudiera traerle a él y a su vida.

–¡Perfecto! –exclama la chica, pegando un pequeño salto que, a Finn, si se pone a pensarlo, le parece hasta un poco patético visto desde fuera–. ¿Sabes? Te veo siempre sentado en una piedra por allá, cerca del bosque, y me das un poco de pena, porque siempre te frustras mucho cuando no consigues hacer los deberes correctamente y por eso pensé que– oh, mierda, se supone que esto no debería habértelo–

–Discúlpame, um... –le corta Finn, dándose golpecitos en la frente con la palma de la mano abierta para intentar recordar el nombre real de su acompañante._ Oh, vamos, Finn, no puedes llamarla Granny Berry, ¡te va a ayudar!_–, Ra... ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel, Rachel! –repite una y otra vez, sonriendo triunfante y dándose algunos golpes más fuertes para celebrarlo ante la perpleja mirada de ella–. Discúlpame, Rachel, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo –explica, exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa de disculpa.

–Pero... –murmura Rachel. No esperaba que la reunión acabara tan pronto, no tenía conocimiento de que Finn tuviera una cita en alguna parte del colegio. Hace mucho tiempo desde que Finn Hudson tuvo su primera y última cita.

–¡Lo siento, tengo mucha prisa! –se despide él y echa a correr, pero de pronto vuelve sobre sus pasos–. Eh... ¿quedamos mañana para empezar con... lo que sea esto? Después de las clases, donde nos hemos, um... encontrado hoy, ¿vale? –le dice, sonriendo por última vez antes de echar a correr y dejar a Rachel Berry totalmente sola en los jardines, con los libros algo desordenados sobre su pecho y el corazón algo alborotado, como el aire cuando le da de lleno en el pelo y este amenaza con liberarse de su coleta y abalanzarse sobre su cara, entorpeciéndole la visión de la página del libro de texto donde figura la lección del día.

...:::...

Algunas túnicas se dan la vuelta sorprendidas cuando ven a un tipo tan alto como Finn Hudson acompañado de alguien como Rachel Berry. Otras acortan el camino y directamente se ríen mientras piensan que Finn Hudson debe estar muy desesperado para andar saliendo con _Granny Berry_.

La túnica de Quinn Fabray, sin embargo, está celosa. Le importa bastante poco que hayan confirmado que sólo están juntos para ayudar a que la estupidez de Finn se note menos en las clases. Le importa tan poco que ni siquiera lo tiene en cuenta al verlos pasar, con los libros y los pergaminos bajo el brazo en dirección a ese sitio recóndito y desconocido que Rachel llama el mejor lugar para estudiar: n_o hay viento, ni gente y además, está todo muy silencioso, ¡es perfecto!  
><em>  
>Quinn Fabray está celosa.<p>

Y bajo estas circunstancias le molestan muchas cosas.

Pero si hay algo que le molesta mucho mucho bajo estas circunstancias –un estudio concluyó que las palabras no pueden expresar cuánto le molesta– es que Noah Puckerman se acerque a ella con ganas de lo que él llama _dar un paseo hasta el baño de los chicos_, muy muy rápido justo antes de un entrenamiento de quidditch, todos los días.

En circunstancias normales sería la propia Quinn quien se acercara a Puck antes de un partido con la excusa de querer decirle algo, tras lo cual le arrastraría hasta el baño de los chicos y memorizaría el número de latidos por minuto de su yugular, para comprobar en personas reales por enésima vez su teoría de que los latidos por minuto de la yugular aumentan conforme aumenta el número de besos y/o mordidas en la misma.

Estas no son circunstancias normales.

De una manera u otra, los sentimientos de una Slytherin que decidió destruir a tartazos el amor que alguien sentía por ella poco importan ahora, Finn Hudson tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar, debe concentrarse en estos momentos al cien por cien en saber preparar una poción si quiere aprobar la prueba de mañana.

–Es una poción encogedora, Finn, puedes hacerlo, no es difícil, créeme. Sólo sigue los pasos que te indica el libro –le anima Rachel, señalando con un dedo el dibujo de un caldero humeante en el libro de Pociones.

Finn se limpia el sudor de la frente. El libro dice que después de echar todos los ingredientes, hay que mezclarlo todo, pero si tocas el caldero, lo más probable es que los dedos se vuelvan ceniza en un milisegundo. Finn mira a su compañera, confuso. El libro también dice que si pasan más de cinco minutos y no se ha hecho este paso, habrá que empezar de nuevo. Y Finn no quiere empezar de nuevo.

–¡Venga, muévelo! –le urge ella sonriente, dando palmadas y frotándose las manos porque _le falta tan poco para conseguirlo, soy una gran maestra_.

–No puedo tocar el caldero, está ardiendo –se excusa él.

Rachel toca con su mano el exterior del caldero y su corazón cuenta dos latidos menos por minuto esta vez mientras se frota la yema dolorida. El libro de texto no tiene en cuenta este pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo mover un caldero cuando no tienes todos los utensilios necesarios y además el recipiente en cuestión está ardiendo? Su cabeza descarta miles de opciones en treinta segundos.

–¿Qué tal se te da–? Bueno, déjalo, no tenemos tiempo.

Rachel saca la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y murmura algo que Finn no consigue oír claramente, tras lo cual el caldero comienza a levitar suavemente, y a mecerse según Rachel mueve la varita de un lado o a otro.  
>Finn la observa, admirado, sus ojos marrones completamente centrados en el caldero moviéndose, la muñeca relajada pero sus dedos sujetando la varita con fuerza, tomando ella el control de la magia, y no al revés, como suele pasarle a él cada vez que coge la varita.<p>

Si él tuviera que haber movido así el caldero, ya se habían quedado sin poción. Las manos le hubieran temblado, y el sudor hubiera hecho que se le cayera la varita el suelo y con ello, el caldero, siempre le pasaba.

–Con cuidado... –murmura Rachel, dando un último golpe de muñeca con la varita y haciendo que el caldero se pose suavemente de nuevo en la mesa–. Ya está. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Finn no contesta, sus ojos se han quedado clavados en el caldero que ahora reposa con sus ingredientes perfectamente mezclados a tiempo.

–¿Finn? Finn, ¿qué pasa? –pregunta ella al borde de la carcajada cuando lo mira y lo único que ve es su boca perfectamente abierta y su dedo índice temblando y señalándola a ella y al caldero después.

–Tú... Yo no puedo hacer eso en el examen.

–No tendrás que hacer esto en el examen, tranquilo.

–Voy a suspender... –continúa Finn, ignorándola.

–No vas a suspender, Finn, lo has estado haciendo todo muy bien –le anima ella, estirándose un poco hasta que consigue poner una mano en su hombro.

Finn pega un pequeño respingo ante ese contacto, pero consigue reunir el valor para mirarla.

–¿Estarás mañana ahí... para, um, darme... ánimos? –pregunta, y la voz se le quiebra un poco.

–En primera fila –le sonríe ella, aún con la mano en su hombro, mientras observa desconcertada cómo saca un recipiente pequeño del bolsillo de su túnica y lo pone encima de la mesa–. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Ayer decidí que si esto salía bien, iba a guardar la poción para siempre –le explica, mientras se concentra en que todo el líquido vaya cayendo dentro de la botellita de cristal–, así que... esto va a mi mesilla de noche– concluye sonriente, moviendo la botellita de un lado a otro triunfante.


	4. Chapter 4

Ningún examen le había salido tan bien como este, nunca jamás en la vida, su madre seguro que se va a poner contentísima cuando la llame esta noche para decirle que ha aprobado con una nota alta en el examen de Pociones.

¡Una nota alta!

Su primera nota alta, de hecho.

Finn está pletórico de emoción, al final su madre va a tener más razón que un santo –como siempre– y lo único que le hacía falta era un poco de ayuda para la concentración.

Nunca olvidará la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó a la profesora cuando vio que por primera vez no era él el torpe que había tirado el caldero con toda la poción por el suelo de la clase, encogiendo todos los objetos que se encontraba a su paso, sobre todo libros, aunque también algunas plumas y patas de mesas y mascotas, causando un gran revuelo.

Tampoco olvidará los aplausos silenciosos de Rachel Berry al terminar la prueba. Era la única que le aplaudía, el resto de sus compañeros estaban demasiado ocupados intentando procesar la idea de que por primera vez Finn Hudson no había causado ningún estrago mientras intentaba preparar la poción del examen, sus libros, plumas, mesas y mascotas estaban a salvo por primera vez en Dumbledore sabe cuántos años compartiendo clases, viendo los destrozos una prueba tras otra...

Habían sido testigos de cómo se rompía un récord que consideraban irrompible, y eso para ellos era mucha información que procesar en poco tiempo.

...:::...

–Gracias por ayudarme a aprobar el examen.

–Oh, no hay de qué. La verdad es que lo hiciste todo tú solo. Yo sólo te ayudé a estudiar un poco.

–Es curioso, otras veces me suelo poner muy nervioso... por eso cometo tantos fallos. Hoy no me pasó porque sabía que, bueno... que sabía exactamente cada paso que tenía que hacer, y además, estabas tú ahí y te...

–Estábamos todos, no sólo yo.

–Ya... Bueno, pues _os_ tenía que demostrar a todos que puedo hacer cosas... aunque parezca que no.

Rachel se gira para mirarle, haciendo que la trasera de su túnica se arrugue sobre su espalda al moverse, y pone las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas y le observa, mientras él sigue tumbado en el jardín a su lado mirando al sol con los ojos entrecerrados.

Finn gira la cabeza y la mira, haciendo una especie de guiño con los ojos para salvarse de los rayos de sol que quieren dejarlo ciego. Sonríe, mientras juguetea con el aire entre sus manos.

–¿Puedo pedirte... un favor?

–Claro que sí –contesta ella.

–Me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo... fuera del temario escolar.

...:::...

A Rachel Berry le encantaría que ahora mismo le lanzaran un _Avada Kedavra_. ¿Desde cuándo ella no ha sido capaz de decir que no? No hace más que hartarse de negarles una copia de sus deberes a los más vagos y justo cuando aparece Finn Hudson y le pregunta que si le puede ayudar con algo fuera del temario escolar, se le bloquean los mecanismos de la negación, desaparecen como si nunca los hubiera tenido y hubiera estado dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demás. Cosa que todo el mundo mágico sabe que no es así.

Será por la costumbre.

–Rachel, ¿me ayudas con este trabajo? No entiendo el sentido de esta pregunta…

–Claro que sí, Finn.

–Rachel, ¿me puedes explicar en qué consiste exactamente este paso que pone aquí en el libro? Si no lo hago, no puedo continuar con la poción.

–Por supuesto, déjame ver...

–Rachel, no me entero de nada con la profesora Holiday. ¿Me ayudas a estudiar para el examen?

–Claro, Finn. Esta tarde estaré en la biblioteca.

–Me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo... fuera del temario escolar.

–Claro que sí, Finn… Lo que sea.

_Lo que sea. _

Error.

Horror.

No, lo que sea no.

Por supuesto que no, Rachel, lo que sea no.

Horror.

Horror.

Para colmo… fuera del temario escolar.

Oh, mierda.

Esperemos que no sea algo muy difícil.

–Quiero que… me ayudes a hacer un filtro de amor.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda mierdosa._

Rachel siente que la lengua se le traba y tiene que carraspear varias veces tapándose la boca con la mano antes de poder hablar.

–Finn… –comienza, hablando pausadamente, confiando que así se active su mecanismo negador– los filtros de amor… no están permitidos en Hogwarts.

–Lo sé, compraría uno de esos que vende… Lauren Zizes, creo, pero no tengo dinero…

–Finn… ¿Lauren Zizes está vendiendo filtros de amor a escondidas de los profesores?

Finn se tapa la boca, consciente de que no tenía que haber dicho nada de lo que Puck le contó el otro día, cuando le comentó que había estado a punto de comprarle una poción de esas a Lauren, y que ella misma se había ofrecido a probarla cuando este cuestionó la calidad de lo que fuera que le estaba vendiendo.

–No digas nada, por favor, por favor… –suplica Finn, juntando sus manos.

Rachel suspira y se cruza de brazos.

–Finn… si algo está pasando en la escuela, algo que va en contra de las normas… es nuestra obligación como alumnos poner al tanto a los profesores…

–Por favor… –repite él, y Rachel siente cómo sus piernas –que estaban preparadas para levantarse de allí y salir corriendo a contárselo todo al director– se niegan a moverse, y se quedan paralizadas, atadas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que su capacidad de negación vuelve a desaparecer de su mente sin dejar rastro.

–Vale, no diré nada –se rinde Rachel, bufando levemente.

–Gracias –le agradece Finn, y se acerca a ella hasta que le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, casi imperceptible.

Rachel da un respingo, y desearía salir corriendo de allí sin pensárselo dos veces, pero sus talones siguen pegados al suelo.

–¿Me ayudarás entonces a… hacerlo por mi cuenta? –repite Finn.

No.

Rachel, no.

No dejes que la costumbre te gane la batalla.

Venga, es fácil, sólo tienes que juntar una N y una O, pronunciarlas a la vez.

No.

Es muy fácil, venga.

No.

–Vale… –contesta ella, asintiendo levemente.

Mierda.

...:::...

Finn realmente no tenía _ni idea_ de lo complicado que es hacer un filtro de amor. Y a decir verdad, Rachel tampoco sabe demasiado sobre el tema, si algo está prohibido en Hogwarts, es por algo.

Y sin embargo, ahí están, exhaustos después de un largo y complicado –Rachel también diría que inservible– examen de Adivinación, buscando entre los miles de libros de la biblioteca, alguna pista, aunque sea pequeña, para comenzar con la preparación de la poción.

–Aquí no hay nada –sentencia Rachel, cerrando el libro y retirándolo al montón de los _ya leídos_.

Finn resopla, con la mano en su frente desde hace un buen rato, cierra el libro que llevaba diez minutos intentando leer y lo deja en el montón de los _no he entendido nada de lo que pone pero imagino que aquí no hay nada_.

–Podríamos buscar en la sección prohibida… –dice de repente Finn, en un momento de lucidez.

Rachel levanta la cabeza de su libro y le mira. Le mira. Le vuelve a mirar.

–No vamos a buscar ahí, Finn. Por algo se llama prohibida –dice al fin.

–Podemos venir esta noche, conseguiremos una capa invisible de alguna parte… –continúa imaginando Finn, ignorando las advertencias y negativas constantes de su compañera.

...:::...

Es cierto eso de que Finn siempre consigue lo que se propone. Quién sabe de qué horribles maneras habrá tenido acceso a la capa invisible, pero ahí está. Con el libro de pociones prohibidas para escolares bajo la túnica.

–Estaba donde yo decía –dice Finn, sonriente, poniendo el libro encima de la mesa y causando que el polvo salga despedido de la portada hacia arriba.

–Imagino –responde Rachel, sin levantar la cara del pergamino, escribiendo a una velocidad que sólo es posible adquirir si escribes mucho.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta él, intentando encontrar un hueco entre los brazos y la cabeza de Rachel para descubrir qué está escribiendo.

–Estoy con el trabajo de Runas Antiguas.

–¿Runas? ¡Pero si eso es para dentro de tres semanas! –exclama Finn.

–Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta tenerlo un poco preparado antes, saber de qué voy a hablar más o menos. Si lo dejo, luego no me da tiempo de pensarlo todo con calma.

Finn se lo piensa mucho, muchísimo antes de formular una nueva pregunta. Las leyendas dicen que si distraes a Rachel Berry del trabajo de turno durante más de la quinta parte del tiempo que lleve invertido en él, tienes una probabilidad de muerte del ochenta por ciento. De muerte o de algo parecido y peor, según las leyendas.

–Rachel…, te, um… importaría… ¿dejar el trabajo y ayudarme con la poción?

No sabe si es su imaginación o es que está demasiado nervioso, pero juraría que nada más formular la pregunta, Rachel Berry ha sacado su varita y seguro que planea lanzarle un hechizo sin darse cuenta que le vaya matando poco a poco, lentamente y con dolor.

Rachel va cerrando cada uno de los libros que marcan su territorio en aquella mesa. Primero el de la derecha, luego el del centro y, tras unos segundos que a Finn se le antojan años luz, finalmente el de la izquierda.

Le mira, clavando sus ojos en los suyos, escaneando sus puntos fuertes y los débiles, y Finn no puede por menos que pensar _está a punto de matarme y yo aún no le conté a mi madre lo de mi aprobado en el test de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de esta mañana_.

Ella le mira.

El corazón de Finn amenaza con explotar si le sigue mirando.

Le sigue mirando.

_Oh, por las barbas de Dumbledore, las leyendas dicen la verdad. _

Finn está seguro de que la cara de Rachel será lo último que vea antes de caer en el sueño más largo de toda su vida y del que no se despertará jamás.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Boom, llega el momento y Rachel Berry… no hace nada más.

Simplemente, le sigue mirando, como si fuera un vídeo que ha decidido pararse en el momento más oportuno y a la vez escalofriante.

Finn abre la boca. La cierra después de unos segundos capturando aire. No sabe si quiere que la película continúe.

Ella por fin abre la boca, y habla, y no parece que tenga planeado matarle en un futuro próximo.

–Finn, ¿por qué no intentas hacerlo tú al principio? Si llegas a algún paso que no puedes completar, estaré encantada de ayudarte, pero… creo que deberías hacerlo tú solo.

Finn quiere contestar que está ciento sesenta y siete por cien seguro que si ella no le acompaña no le saldrá nada bien ni aunque lo intente hasta que llegue el fin del mundo y más allá, pero no quiere forzar su suerte ni arriesgarse a que le asesinen a tan temprana edad, así que se da por vencido y vuelve a esconder su libro bajo la túnica, en busca de alguien que le ofrezca los ingredientes que necesita a un precio que pueda conseguir pagar sin que su madre se entere.

...:::...

Puck siempre ha dicho que los negocios con Lauren Zizes son inmejorables. Sus productos siempre son de una calidad inmejorable, a un precio inmejorable e incluso puede hacerte descuentos inmejorables por llevarle amigos a la tienda para que compren lo que sea que necesiten para saltarse las clases, o hacer experimentos peligrosos en sus ratos libres, o lo que sea que quieras hacer con tu vida excepto estudiar.

Como en este caso.

En este caso, Puck decide acompañar a Finn a los baños de chicas de las mazmorras, esos que nadie usa desde hace bastante tiempo ya que los profesores prohibieron su entrada en ellos porque alguien que solía vivir allí les sopló que se había colado un troll y era imposible sacarlo de allí, aunque en realidad evidentemente no existía tal troll, era Lauren montando su tienda junto a los lavabos y amenazando a todo el o la que se atreviera a decir que era ella quien había ocupado esos lavabos que nadie usaba para llevar a cabo actividades no muy legales y en contra de las normas del colegio.

Les amenazaba diciendo que se transformaría en un troll de los de verdad, y se encargaría de perseguirlos por todos los baños hasta que se desvanecieran de puro terror.

Porque los fantasmas con serios problemas de depresión también pueden desvanecerse de puro terror si los persigue Lauren Zizes transformada en un troll. Lo comprobó una vez.

–Oh, estás de vuelta –saluda Lauren al oír la puerta abrirse. Se gira cuando siente unas manos apoyarse en el mostrador–. Hola, Puck.

Puck señala a Finn, que se mantiene a cierta distancia de Lauren. Nunca le han gustado los trolls.

–Lauren… –comienza Puck, pero Lauren le dedica una mirada fulminante que hace que se calle.

–Has traído un amigo, ya veo. ¿Qué va a querer? –pregunta, dándose rápidamente la vuelta para tener localizados en un golpe de vista todos los posibles productos que le vaya a pedir.

–Ingredientes para un filtro de amor –contesta Puck.

A Lauren se le escapa una risita que parece adueñarse de todos los ecos del lugar, envolviéndolos y provocando en Finn algunos escalofríos porque juraría que así es como suenan las risas de troll –si es que tienes la suerte de oír alguna en tu vida– según el libro de texto de Criaturas Mágicas.

–Otro como tú, ¿eh? Veamos…

Lauren comienza a coger botellitas llenas de líquidos de todos los colores y bolsitas con polvos de colores inimaginables de todas las partes posibles, a una velocidad que denota que ya lleva en el negocio mucho tiempo.

Las pone sobre el mostrador.

–Buena suerte con eso –les desea antes de que se cierre la puerta, mientras cuenta con los dedos las ganancias del día.


	5. Chapter 5

_I just need some cupid crystals._

Finn no deja de preguntarse dos cosas mientras echa unos polvos color plata en un caldero pequeño que ha conseguido en las mazmorras.

La primera.

_Why do I keep coming out with burnings?_

Por qué es tan absolutamente difícil hacer una poción con un propósito tan claro. Vale, los profesores siempre han dicho que las pociones dedicadas a cambiar o crear sentimientos en el receptor son siempre más complicadas de preparar, se necesita un conocimiento y una preparación que sólo los más experimentados en el tema consiguen.

(Igual, Finn siempre ha creído que los profesores exageraban en ese tema.

Y quizá no lo hicieran tanto.)

Y la segunda.

_Why do I lose my nerves and fail? _

Si Rachel estuviera a su lado, ayudándole, o simplemente _estando_, las cosas cambiarían. El caldero no quemaría tanto, y las yemas de los dedos no amenazarían con convertirse en carbón cada vez que tuviera que coger el recipiente para mover la mezcla –que por cierto le está quedando demasiado espesa–, y seguro que aquello olería menos raro.

(Sabemos que ese segundo pensamiento no es una pregunta per se, pero en la cabeza de Finn, mientras intenta recordar cómo se calcula cuánto es la quinta parte de los cien gramos de lo que hay dentro de ese sobrecito que sostiene entre los dedos, –algo parecido a la purpurina muggle que suele mezclarse con el confeti muggle y se usa en las fiestas–, suena como una pregunta.

Y es que todo en su vida suena como una pregunta en este momento.)

….:::...

Alguien le da una pequeña palmada en el hombro hasta que se gira y recoge un papel rápidamente doblado. Cuando lo abre, reconoce la letra de Noah Puckerman, grande, desordenada, con prisas. Le cuesta descifrar un poco lo que pone.

_¿Qué tal ayer con… lo que tú y yo sabemos?_

Finn hace una bola con el papel y se gira para mirar a la otra punta de la clase. Puck le hace una seña con el dedo pulgar y Finn se encoge de hombros. Puck resopla. _Pero qué mierda es esta._

En Hogwarts hay una política estudiantil sobre quién ocupa cuál asiento en clase.

Los profesores saben desde el primer día del año quien es amigo de quién, las amistades son perfectamente reconocibles, sólo hace falta ver quién entra con quién en las clases, quién habla más con quién durante las mismas y evitar todos los murmullos colocándolos en puntas diferentes del lugar para que no puedan parlotear sobre el quidditch o las novias, novios, amigos o amigas con derecho a más que un simple roce.

Normalmente suelen colocar a los más problemáticos con los más estudiosos, confiando en que los malos se acaben contagiando de los buenos y no al revés.

El problema es que de estos últimos hay pocos.

Y en realidad todos los alumnos están compinchados entre sí. No importa que uno esté sentado en Júpiter y otro en Mercurio, encontrarán la forma de comunicarse durante las clases aburridas y las que no lo son tanto.

–¿Nada? –repite Puck, levantándose rápidamente de su pupitre cuando suena la campana y dirigiéndose a Finn, que niega–. ¿Nada de nada?

Finn vuelve a negar, levantándose la manga de la túnica y enseñando algunas quemaduras no muy profundas. Absolutamente nada de nada, nada bueno, nada más que merezca la pena contar.

–Bah, eso no es nada –exclama Puck, señalando las heridas con expresión de _yo aguanto eso y más_–. Yo me he hecho cosas peores en menos… –hace una pausa para tragar saliva y pensar en cómo preguntar lo siguiente–. ¿Te ayudó…? –pregunta finalmente, haciendo gestos vagos con los dedos, porque el único nombre que se le ocurre para llamarla incluye una obscenidad según cómo se mire y eso no está permitido si ella está cerca, bajo pena de muerte. O eso dicen las leyendas.

–¿Rachel? –completa Finn, y Puck asiente, exhalando un leve suspiro de alivio–. No, no pudo ayudarme.

–Mejor, ¿no crees? –dice Puck, dándole algunas palmadas en el hombro y echando a andar antes de que a Finn le dé tiempo a pensar qué coño ha querido decir con eso.

Rachel llega pronto a ocupar su sitio como Puck en todo este juego de interrogatorios sin polis buenos o malos. Y otra vez de nuevo las mismas preguntas, como si su vida fuera un bucle inmenso.

–¿Te salió algo? –pregunta, con un destello de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

–Aparte de no sé cuántas quemaduras… no. Todo fue un desastre –niega él, y Rachel se entristece un poco, de verdad esperaba que lo consiguiera. Aunque la poción no hiciera demasiado efec– _Espera_.

–¿Quemaduras? –exclama Rachel, tapándose la expresión de sorpresa que sale de su boca con las manos–. ¿No serán muy graves, verdad?

Finn niega, y lucha contra Rachel cuando ve que esta quiere quitarle la túnica para examinar esas quemaduras.

–¡Déjame verlas, Finn!

Finn aprieta los labios y niega, niega con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras sujeta con una mano la túnica a su brazo porque no, no, ella no puede ver esas quemaduras, no, no, querrá curarlas ella misma y por mucho que sea una bruja fantástica él no va a dejar que ninguna alumna de Hogwarts le hechice de nuevo por supuesto que no.

–Te las enseñaré si prometes no tocarlas ni intentar curarlas –concede por fin él, después de estar un rato caminando con Rachel saltando a su lado cual niña pequeña que no parará de gritar _déjame verlas déjame verlas déjame déjameee_ hasta que no lo consiga.

–No son muy profundas, podría…–repite Rachel, cuando por fin consigue su objetivo y Finn se levanta la manga de la túnica y expone debajo de la sombra de un árbol las marcas del delito.

Observa cada herida con atención, repasa cada forma con el dedo desde el aire, con cuidado de no tocar, manteniendo perfectamente el pulso. Finn la admira de nuevo, como tantas otras veces, pero no se va a dar por vencido y dejar que le hechice por mucho que…

–Te he dicho que no, Rachel –le corta Finn, bajándose la manga y dando por terminado el espectáculo–. Estoy bien, gracias.

Rachel suspira, dándose por vencida. Se tumba en la hierba.

_A rose is blue and a violet's red._

–Anoche estuve pensando por qué demonios querrías hacer tú una poción que no necesitas –continúa Rachel, bajando la mirada y jugando con la hierba entre los dedos.

Finn la mira. La mira de verdad, con una mirada que ha puesto muchas veces pero que nunca había sido tan necesaria como en este momento. Juraría que la ha oído cantar en voz baja, es casi imperceptible, y según su experiencia, ese tipo de conversaciones nunca acaban bien.

_Say it isn't true, don't tell me romance is dead._

–¿Perdona?

–No, nada, sólo digo –repite, arrancando un puñado y volviéndolo a dejar en el suelo con una enorme cara de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer sin darse cuenta–. Tú no necesitas pociones para crear ese tipo de sentimientos en la gente, Finn.

_So, wake up, you sleepy head._

Finn la vuelve a mirar, aún más confundido que antes, y quiere decir algo pero las palabras inteligentes se le amontonan en la lengua, negándose a salir.

_All our dreams are just a kiss away._

La espiral de confusión que tiene por mente sólo le deja formular otra pregunta.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Rachel cierra los ojos, y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, y niega, y respira hondo, muy hondo, tanto que Finn cree que podría comenzar a levitar de un momento a otro, a volar muy alto y a desaparecer de su vista para siempre, por imposible que eso sea.

….:::...

Finn no puede dejar de pensar en que Rachel siempre tiene razón, en todo lo que dice.

Hoy Quinn Fabray se ha vuelto a acercar a él, y aunque en un primer momento la desconfianza no le ha dejado encontrar las palabras para responder a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo, al final ha visto algo en los ojos de ella que le ha dicho _eh, ahora va en serio, no quiere hacerme daño, quiere que seamos simplemente amigos._

O sea que en realidad las quemaduras y el tiempo malgastado en pociones creadoras de sentimientos han sido totalmente en vano porque Quinn Fabray quiere ser su amiga y, aunque no era ese el objetivo que quería alcanzar cuando pensó en hacer todo eso, le vale.

Por supuesto, esto no se lo va a contar a Rachel, sería un suicidio hacerlo, un suicidio acompañado de una nueva conversación igual de confusa que la del otro día. Y Finn no quiere conversaciones confusas que le quiten el sueño por la noche, porque eso sí que no lo puede soportar.

….:::...

Todo el colegio ha empezado a verlos juntos de nuevo, y la envidia les corre por las venas a velocidades no autorizadas en el código de circulación muggle.

Quinn no deja de desmentir que ha vuelto con Finn, no deja de decir que simplemente son amigos, que están disfrutando de una bonita amistad, pero nadie se lo cree.

Y la gente no deja de preguntarse cómo es posible esto si Finn es un don nadie y se supone que la capitana de las animadoras no comparte su valioso tiempo con don nadies.

Rachel Berry es la única que se cree que todo lo que dice y repite Quinn una y otra vez, ya sea porque desea con todas sus fuerzas que Finn y ella no estén juntos de nuevo, porque eso es lo peor que le podría pasar, que perdiera a su único amigo porque prefiriera pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con _esa_, o porque Finn se lo ha dicho una y otra vez, que no son nada más que amigos –aunque el brillo en su mirada cada vez que lo dice denota que él está deseando que pasen de amigos a todo lo demás–, que no dejará que le vuelva a hacer daño de nuevo, que no dejarán de ser amigos por mucho que Quinn le pida todas las tardes que le acompañe a dar un paseo porque él se lo ha dejado muy claro desde el primer día _Quinn, tienes que respetar mi amistad con Rachel _y ella había asentido y_ vale, sí, lo respeto_.

Así que no hay razón alguna para ponerse a gritar ni sospechar ni mucho menos _Quinn es mala, Finn, tarde o temprano te hará daño, sabes que es mala y está en su sangre hacer daño a los demás, como algo involuntario pero voluntario a la vez _porque eso lo único que hace es confundirle y pensar que quizá Rachel lleva demasiado tiempo compartiendo el mismo espacio vital con él y está empezando a no saber cómo expresarse correctamente, como si la simbiosis entre los dos escogiera las cosas malas en vez de las buenas y las traspasara de uno a otro y de otro a uno, dejando las cualidades buenas de los dos en el olvido.

Pues eso.

La conclusión de todo esto es que no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse, Rachel, de verdad que no.

….:::...

Cuando Rachel Berry se preocupa, es porque algo verdaderamente malo va a pasar si no hace nada para evitarlo.

Como en este caso.

Hace ya tiempo que Finn ya no queda todas las tardes con ella, sólo se sientan juntos a hacer los deberes en la biblioteca un par de horas durante los fines de semana, y no importa que Rachel le avise una y otra vez, _Finn, tienes que emplear más tiempo en los estudios o tus notas bajarán,_ como si fuera su madre, Finn siempre pone de excusa que Quinn necesita que alguien esté con ella por las tardes, y siempre le elige a él. Rachel siempre le ha dicho que debería aprender a decir que no… pero cuando se trata de Quinn Fabray… es complicado.

A veces los ve a la salida de clase, él apoyado contra una pared y ella hablándole casi al oído, y Rachel entra en una espiral de sentimientos a veces sorprendentemente contradictorios.

_Kiss that Quinn and I will kill her._

A veces los ve y tiene que concentrarse en apretar los libros fuerte, muy fuerte contra su pecho, para no ir corriendo a estamparle contra la pared la cabeza de Barbie manipuladora esa que tiene. Porque será muy guapa y todo lo que quieras, pero sólo se vale de eso para hacer daño a los demás, y los dementores deberían llevársela a Azkaban de una vez, a ver si allí le quitan toda la maldad y aprende a ser agradecida por lo que tiene.

_I see you going 'round school with the boy I want and I'm like: Fuck you!_

Esa chica. No tiene absolutamente nada atrayente y sin embargo Finn no deja de hablar de ella cuando están juntos. Rachel esto, Rachel lo otro, Rachel aquello de más allá. Es insultante que prefiera pasar el tiempo con esa empollona antes que con los tipos populares del colegio. ¿Desde cuándo a Finn le han importado los estudios? ¡Da igual que entregue los trabajos a tiempo, en el fondo todos seguirán considerándolo estúpido!

_I guess she's a hottie and I'm more of a nottie._

Vale, sí, por ese mismo motivo los tíos siempre la escogen a ella, vamos a aceptarlo. Todos son iguales, en cuanto ven una chica que se salta las normas yendo con la túnica abierta a clase y enseñando lo que sea, da igual que sea falso o no, ya están dejando el suelo hecho una porquería con todas sus babas formando una especie de charco en la puerta del aula. No saben ver más allá, y por eso todos están como están, que van a tener que presentarse a los exámenes dentro de nada y no van a poder aprendérselo todo como debieran.

_Now you're having a nice time with a girl I really don't like, but I know your eyes are just for my butt._

Seguro que ahora estará con ella, allí, en la biblioteca, entre millones de libros totalmente aburridos y de los que no entenderá una mierda a no ser que la empollona se los explique con palabras aún más incomprensibles, en vez de estar en el campo de quidditch, sentado en las gradas y mirando cómo pisa las espaldas de sus compañeras para subir hasta la cúspide de la pirámide humana. Los demás chicos de la escuela matarían por poder asistir a un momento así, y Finn prefiere estar haciendo _los deberes _con esa enana empollona y fea.

Cómo la odia, seguro que le ha hipnotizado para que se comporte así, o bien Finn ya roza los límites de la estupidez humana si al final del día elige a Rachel en vez de a la capitana de las animadoras.

Cosa que hace una vez de cada tres.

_I'll be by your side 'til the very end 'cause you are my only friend. _

No es que le moleste demasiado, ha aprendido a convivir con ello. Sí que le parecía mal al principio que no pasara las tardes con ella estudiando, pero si es lo que él quiere… ella no le va a retener. Al fin y al cabo, el que sufrirá las consecuencias de su no-trabajo será él mismo, porque en el terreno estrictamente amistoso se siguen viendo habitualmente, como dos amigos que quedan para dar paseos, o para tumbarse sobre la hierba bajo un árbol y contarse qué tal van con los deberes y los trabajos y los estudios para los exámenes finales del mes que viene.

A pesar de que todo está aparentemente bien, a Rachel le gustaría dejar de tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento Quinn hará de las suyas y volverá a humillar a Finn, de una forma totalmente desconocida hasta el momento y perversa, tan perversa que Finn no volverá a confiar nunca en nadie más.

Y Rachel no quiere que eso pase.

Porque si Quinn Fabray se atreve a volver a usar a Finn Hudson como conejillo de indias para sus travesuras de niña rica… Rachel Berry irá a por ella, y convertirá su cabecita de niña mona en una calabaza, y no habrá forma mágica o muggle de devolverla a la normalidad. Ni siquiera en San Mungo.

Así que cuidado con lo que planeas hacer, Quinn Fabray. Rachel Berry está observando todos tus movimientos a la espera de cobrar venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Canciones de este capítulo. La primera la canta Finn, mientras está intentando que la preparación del filtro de amor sea un éxito. La canción original es Hey, de Matthew Morrison aka Mr. Shue (porque en este capítulo todo es más Glee de lo que parece). La segunda la canta Rachel mientras intenta hacerle entender un par de cosas a Finn. Originalmente está cantada por Paloma Faith, y se titula Romance Is Dead. En la última escena se desarrolla una especie de mash-up entre Quinn y Rachel, con trozos de las canciones Kiss That Grrrl, de Kate Nash y la archimegaconocida (y también versionada por nuestros chicos de Glee) Fuck You, de Cee-Lo Green.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ronda uno.

Rachel Berry versus Quinn Fabray.

¡Que comience el combate!

_You capture my attention._

La ha estado persiguiendo en sus ratos libres, controlando todos sus movimientos después de terminar las tareas del día y darles los últimos retoques a los trabajos del mes que viene, y ha confirmado sus sospechas: el noventa por ciento de su tiempo lo pasa yendo a los jardines con sus dos amiguísimas. Las tres se quedan ahí un rato tomando el sol, mientras ven pasar a los chicos y sus caras de _oh, joder, lo que daría por estar yo ahí tumbado entre esas dos bellezas_, y se ríen sobre ello, porque ese chico de gafas redondas de culo de vaso y granos en la cara no va a tener una oportunidad con ninguna de ellas ni aunque lo pida de rodillas y les haga los deberes durante el resto del semestre.

_Carefully listening, don't want to miss a thing. _

Rachel Berry busca rastros, indicios de lo que sea que está preparando Quinn para humillar a Finn. Les ha oído algunas veces hablar sobre él, pero no ha conseguido sacar nada en claro, ninguna pista que le diga qué es lo que están preparando para divertirse a su costa de nuevo.

(Quizá sea porque está demasiado lejos como para oír algo más que palabras sueltas e inconexas las unas con las otras.)

_I'm anticipating, I'm watching. _

Hoy ellas se han cambiado de sitio, permitiéndole a Rachel ocultarse detrás del tronco de un grueso y medio descuartizado árbol situado a pocos metros de donde sus objetivos cuchichean de Dumbledore sabe qué. Desearía acercarse más, pero el miedo a que la descubran es mayor que todo lo demás. Porque Rachel está segura de que si la descubren, tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias que supone que una de las amigas de Quinn, la otra rubia, le vaya contando a la directora de las animadoras, Sue Sylvester, que un mono invisible volador las estaba espiando desde las ramas más altas del árbol bajo cuya sombra estaban tumbadas. Que no es que Rachel Berry sea un mono invisible volador, porque obviamente no lo es, pero preferiría que a los oídos de Sue Sylvester no llegara nunca jamás la palabra espiar, ni siquiera de la boca de Brittany.

_I'm waiting for you to make your move._

Rachel está tan concentrada intentando descifrar qué demonios es lo que está diciendo la morena –parece algo importante o divertido, dada la forma en que Quinn acaba de echar su cabeza hacia atrás en una sonora carcajada– que no se da cuenta de que las pisadas detrás de ella cada vez son más cercanas.

Tampoco se da cuenta de que esas pisadas la están llamando en voz algo baja mientras se acercan.

Al menos hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro y le obliga a darse la vuelta rápidamente ahogando un grito y rezando porque no sea Sue Sylvester.

–Oh, Finn, eres tú –susurra ella, exhalando un suspiro de alivio–. Pensé que…

–Siento haberte asustado –se disculpa él sin dejarla continuar–, te llamé antes, mientras venía para acá, pero no parecías oírme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rachel busca una buena manera de decirle que estaba espiando a su amiga, alguna manera de que no suene como _oh, pues nada, Finn, estaba espiando a Quinn porque sé que te va a hacer algo tarde o temprano y no quiero que te ocurra nada_.

(Más que nada porque si le dijera eso con esas palabras, Finn se enfadaría tanto porque no fuera capaz de confiar en lo que él dijera que dejaría de considerarla su amiga. Y Rachel Berry no puede permitirse perder el único amigo que tiene.)

–Pues… um, nada, Finn, estaba aquí… intentando clasificar las diferentes capas de la corteza de este árbol por su tacto… –explica por fin Rachel, y nada más acabar de decir esa frase, sabe que es la excusa más inverosímil que alguien ha tenido la desgracia de inventar y será la persona con más suerte del mundo si Finn se lo cree–. ¿Tú, qué haces aquí?

–Oh, bueno, yo vengo a pasar aquí la tarde con Quinn, está allí –dice Finn, señalando el lugar donde Rachel llevaba mirando desde que se instaló detrás de ese árbol–. Así que bueno… –el chico comienza a caminar hacia su destino, pero no tarda mucho en darse la vuelta–. Rachel… mañana quedamos en la biblioteca, ¿no?

–Por supuesto, donde siempre… –sonríe Rachel y, en cuanto Finn se da de nuevo la vuelta, echa a correr hacia ese árbol algo más lejano, donde da por terminada la sesión diaria de espionaje, pensando que efectivamente, es la persona con más suerte del mundo mágico y muggle juntos.

…:::...

Su plan para humillar a Finn es considerado uno de los más perfectos que se han inventado hasta la fecha por alguien que, a primera vista y según las leyendas urbanas, parece tener tan poquito cerebro.

Lo tiene todo muy pensado, todos los cabos atados fuertemente sin dejar nada suelto, y hasta el momento todo parece ir según lo planeado.

Porque esta vez se lo está tomando con calma. Con mucha calma, en realidad.

La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando este momento. Cuando uno de sus contactos la informó de que había visto a Finn y parecía estar preparando no sé qué poción prohibida en la escuela –y sin ayuda, además–, Quinn supo que ahí estaba su oportunidad. Tenía que saber qué poción estaba preparando y asegurarse de que se le castigara por ello. Obviamente, con todo el cuidado del mundo para que no supiera que había sido ella quien lo había delatado.

Lo primero era hacerse su amiga, así como quien no quiere la cosa. Acercarse a él de nuevo y convencerle de que sólo quería ser su amiga y que estaba arrepentida por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado.

Lo segundo, obviamente, era quitarse a esa Rachel del camino. Intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que dejaran de ser amigos, para que así cuando Quinn fuera a contarle a la subdirectora todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, las sospechas de Finn fueran directamente hacia esa enana. Porque su amiga Quinn no podía hacerle eso, en cambio, alguien como Rachel, que estaba bastante resentida con él por haber escogido a la capitana de las animadoras como mejor amiga… podría hacer eso y mucho más.

(Ya se sabe cómo son las mujeres cuando se comportan como gatas en celo a las que les quitan la comida, son capaces de todo… incluso de delatar a uno de sus supuestos amigos aunque sólo sea por venganza.)

Hasta el momento, todo parece ir según lo planeado. Finn pasa tres cuartas partes de la semana con Quinn y, si sus cálculos no fallan, esa enana cada vez debe estar más enfadada.

De hecho, juraría que la ha visto escondida tras los árboles últimamente, probablemente vigilando, buscando su oportunidad para montar pelea.

Muchas veces piensa que podría acercarse a ella en cualquier momento y decirle algo en plan _sé que me estás observando y pierdes el tiempo, no vas a conseguir hacer que me cambie por ti_, o ir a contárselo directamente a Finn, pero la verdad es que a Quinn no le molesta que la observen.

De hecho, le encanta que la gente se fije en ella, en cada movimiento que hace, aunque lo hagan detrás de las sombras.

La cuestión más importante es tener la mayoría de las miradas mortales fijas en su persona, y que existan personas como las de esta escuela, cuya vida se vuelve más significativa cuando cruzan miradas con los más guapos como ella, aunque sean de_ qué coño estás mirando_ y _no yo nada me voy ya perdona por mirarte… _ayuda mucho.

¿Por qué? Porque especifica cuál es su posición en la pirámide de popularidad de la escuela.

Ahora está arriba. En la cúspide. Y espera estar ahí durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Porque con ella eso de _todo lo que sube, baja_ no funciona.

O al menos no debería.

….:::...

Quizá ya es hora de afirmar que tiene un problema, que todo se le está yendo de las manos más rápido de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado.

Acaba de dejar a Finn más solo que la una, en medio de una marabunta de libros abiertos por páginas de números totalmente aleatorios y llenas de conceptos inentendibles, con las palabras y las dudas atrapadas en el interior de su boca, sin poder salir hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que vuelva.

Y todo porque le ha parecido ver a Quinn dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Sue Sylvester. Y, por lo abultado de su túnica, llevaba algo en los bolsillos. Y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que no decía otra cosa que _vuelvo a la carga y nadie me va a parar…_

Quizá ya es hora de aceptar que puede que se haya obsesionado un poquito con el tema, prefiriendo espiar desde detrás de la puerta del despacho de Sue Sylvester antes que pasar un buen rato con Finn, pero… el momento en el que la pilla con las manos en la masa ha llegado por fin.

Ya era hora.

….:::...

Ronda dos.

Rachel Berry contra el mundo.

¡Preparados, listos, ya!

Ella no quería ni esperaba que sucediera nada de esto cuando decidió que debía salvar a Finn antes de que le hicieran daño.

Se supone que la que debería llevarse las malas miradas es Quinn, no ella.

Vale, sí, quizá no debería haber dejado solo en la biblioteca al pobre chico para perseguir a la capitana de las animadoras. Si se hubiera quedado con él, por lo menos tendría una especie de coartada para las tremendas y falsas acusaciones que la gente –que no sabe nada del tema salvo lo que le ha contado el amigo de la amiga del amigo de Santana López– le está gritando cada vez que pasa por su lado en dirección a las clases.

Ella sabía lo del filtro de amor, está claro, porque el mismo Finn le pidió ayuda, pero… ¡de ninguna manera ella sería capaz de delatarlo!

Finn está tan enfadado con ella que ni siquiera la habla. La evita, lo nota en su mirada triste y en cómo echa a correr hacia atrás dándole la espalda y disimulando bastante poco cada vez que la ve acercarse.

Ha intentado decírselo, una y otra vez, que ella no le traicionaría de esa manera por muy dolida que estuviera con él por dejarla de lado para irse con Quinn cada dos por tres, pero explicar esa idea con esas mismas palabras y haber desaparecido casi corriendo en medio de una sesión de estudio en dirección al despacho de la entrenadora Sylvester… no ayuda. No ayuda nada.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta una voz conocida desde fuera y Rachel no puede por menos que dejar de llorar abruptamente, levantar la cabeza rápidamente por el susto y abrir la puerta del baño para descubrir a Brittany mirándola desde el espejo mientras se lava las manos.

Rachel parpadea varias veces, confundida. Creía que su cerebro la había engañado con lo de la voz, pero no. Realmente es Brittany y le está hablando como si no pasara nada.

Brittany no se da la vuelta, su reflejo sigue mirando a Rachel desde el cristal, esperando a que conteste.

Rachel asiente, o más bien deja caer de nuevo su cabeza hasta que casi la barbilla le roza el pecho, y se limpia los mocos con el pañuelo que aprieta con fuerza entre sus manos como si fuera una cabeza humana que quisiera aplastar, que las hay.

Brittany por fin se da la vuelta y la mira.

Sonríe.

Se quedan otro rato que parece una eternidad en silencio.

Finalmente, la rubia le dice adiós con la mano y se va por donde ha venido haciendo el menor ruido posible, no vaya a ser que despierte al fantasma situado detrás de Rachel, y que se acaba de quedar dormido ya que nadie proponía un tema de conversación tan interesante como para provocar que sus párpados dejaran de pesar dos toneladas.

Rachel no tiene ni idea de lo que puede significar este fortuito encuentro con la más… imaginativa de las amigas de Quinn, y menos va a creerse el cuento del fantasma, pero el hecho de que le haya sonreído, algo que nadie hacía desde que Quinn la acusó públicamente de haber delatado a Finn, le ha dado una especie de fuerza interior para plantarle cara a todo el mundo y hacerse oír de una vez por todas.

Empezando por la primera víctima de Quinn Fabray.

Que al fin y al cabo es el único que de verdad tiene que oír lo que Rachel tiene que decirle.

Los demás no importan, que piensen lo que quieran.

Como dicen por ahí: t_odo lo que sube, baja_ y el tiempo ya se encargará de poner a las malas personas en su sitio.

Aunque puede que el señor Tiempo consiga una pequeña ayuda sorpresa de la mano de la señorita Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: La canción que Rachel canta en este capítulo, nada más comenzar, se titula Toes y está originalmente cantada por Lights.**


End file.
